Hogwarts: Life of Dorea Black
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Dorea Black is starting to attend Hogwarts. Soon she finds herself on the line to make her family proud and what she truly believes in as well as trying to ward away a certain Charlus Potter.
1. Chapter 1

_1st September 1931_

_Grimmauld Palace_

"Wake up Dory!" Cassiopeia Black shouted in the room of Dorea Black, her younger sister.

Dorea Black was eleven years old and today was to be her first day at Hogwarts. Dorea was truly different among the other Black witches and wizards; she had silvery blonde hair along with dark brown eyes.

"Give me a minute Cassie," Dorea muttered, burying her head deeper into her pillow.

"Dory! If you don't get up now we'll be late for the train," Cassiopeia sighed, "you don't want to miss your first day."

"I'm getting up Cassie."

Cassiopeia Black loved playing the protective older sister. This year would be Cassie's sixth year at Hogwarts along with her cousin, Callidora Black. Callidora's younger sister, Cedrella would be entering her fourth year and their other sister, Charis was entering her second year.

Dorea got out of bed, her long silver blonde hair falling in her face.

Cassie had already gone downstairs. Their house elf, Jinx had probably made breakfast by now.

Cassie was sitting down at the table helping herself to breakfast.

On the other side of the table, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet, _was Dorea's older brother, Pollux Black._  
_

Pollux Black had great raven black hair. It was well groomed and cared for. He was a rather tall figure. He also shared dark eyes like Dorea.

"Pollux!" Dorea smiled and rushed to her older brother.

"Good morning Dorea," Pollux smiled back, "I decided to see you off to the train today."

"It took some convincing," Cassiopeia reminded, "this is a worthy event to celebrate…_unlike the last time._"

Dorea knew Cassie was referring to their other brother, Marius Black.

Marius spent most of his time as a recluse, since he was only fourteen. Cassiopeia was outraged that her brother was a Squib and their parents, Cygnus and Violetta shared the same reaction. Pollux didn't particularly care. He felt pity for Marius but never did anything due to his parents' wrath and being blasted off the family tree.

Cygnus Black and his wife, Violetta appeared at the table.

Violetta Black (née Bulstrode) looked very similar to Dorea, especially their silvery blonde hair but Dorea inherited her Father's eyes. Violetta was a witch of an average height. She had beauty in a unique and new way. She was the life of the Black family and very picky about her children's social outings…except for Marius. Ever since Marius was disowned at age eleven, he was hardly acknowledged at all in Grimmauld Palace except for the ever loyal house elves.

"You have to hurry up and eat Dorea."

"I know Mother. The train can't leave without another member of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black," Dorea cockily grinned.

"You better be sorted in Slytherin," her proud beaming father, Cygnus spoke.

"I will make you proud Father and Mother," Dorea answered.

Hogwarts would have another taste of the most Noble and most Ancient House of Black. It seemed simple; finish school, don't cause trouble like Pollux and marry a respectable pure blood wizard.

Dorea sat down and began to eat breakfast which was the classic bacon and eggs and a serve of fruit.

After Dorea finished eating, she went up to her room to get dressed.

She went up to her brother's room.

"You can have breakfast Marius," she said to the door, hoping Marius actually heard her.

She sighed when she heard no response.

Dorea then walked off to her room as Marius Black opened the door to his room before disappearing downstairs.

Marius sadly sighed at his sister's attempt of bring nice. Marius looked similar to Pollux but his eyes were full of neglect and sorrow due to being disowned. His hair was messier.

Dorea had walked into her room very excited.

"Should I wear Muggle clothing to disguise ourselves from the Muggles at the station?" Dorea yelled to her father, who was downstairs.

"Don't worry about the Muggles. Just go in your Hogwarts robes."

Dorea pulled out her new Hogwarts robes. She felt very proud when looking down at the robes.

* * *

_King's Cross Station_

King's Cross Station had been around for a long time.

The family of five had arrived outside the barrier that would lead them to Platform 9 3/4.

"We just have to wait for your cousins," Cygnus told Dorea and Cassiopeia.

Dorea had insisted to take care of all her equipment. She decided to have a snowy white owl whom she called Altair. The name Altair meant "the flyer" and the name was involved with constellations much like the names in her family so it fit.

Altair hooted quietly.

Today, there were hardly any Muggles at the station. The Muggles that passed by have Dorea a strange look when they saw Altair in her trolley.

Cassiopeia had a ginger colored cat named Leo.

Leo was relaxed in Cassiopeia's trolley.

"Good morning brother," came the voice of a man.

The family turned around to face Arcturus Black, brother of Cygnus Black. Along with Arcturus was his wife, Lysandra Black (née Yaxley) and their three daughters: Callidora, Cedrella and Charis Black.

The three sisters looked remarkably similar unlike Dorea and Cassiopeia. Callidora Black had dark brown hair with natural black streaks running through her hair. Her eyes were an intense and more lively green than her mother's due to her youth. Callidora was the same height as her father. Cedrella had dark brown hair with a single black streak. Her eyes were a dark brown like her father's. Cedrella was almost as tall as her mother. Charis was the shortest of the three sisters. She had a few black streaks in her hair. Charis' eyes were a dark brown but with flecks of an intense green.

She smiled at Dorea, baring her pearly straight white teeth.

The Black family had been gifted with very lovely looks.

Arcturus Black looked like a slightly younger clone of Cygnus but his facial features were more prominent. His hair was very curly unlike Cygnus' straight and almost perfect hair.

Lysandra Black had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was very pale and her lips were a crimson red. She was a healthy and proud woman who stood taller than her sister-in-law, Violetta.

The family exchanged their usual hugs. Callidora was the first to go to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Dorea watched her older cousin run toward the barrier that separated the Muggle station to the wizarding train. Dorea winced until she saw Callidora run through the wall.

Cassiopeia and Cedrella smiled at Dorea's shocked face.

"I'm next," Cassiopeia stated.

After her mother and father coddling her, Cassiopeia hugged them and said goodbye before running into the same barrier Callidora had run before.

"Remember to owl us," Violetta reminder her youngest and eager daughter.

"How many times do I owl you Mother?" Dorea asked, slightly distracted by watching her cousin, Cedrella run through the barrier.

"At least once a week would be nice."

"Don't worry about owling Violetta. Dorea can worry about owling when she's at school."

"Don't forget to owl us Dory," Violetta reminded Dorea.

She kissed Dorea on the cheek. Pollux hugged his younger sister.

"Good luck Dory. Owl me as well," Pollux reminded her.

"Won't you and Irma be busy with your children," Dorea asked.

"Don't worry about that," Pollux reassured, "bring pride to the Black name."

"Goodbye brother."

Charis then ran toward the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Dorea took a deep breath and began to run toward the barrier with a little hesitation.

Would she crash?

Dorea felt the adrenaline of excitement through her body. Her hair flew behind in a wave motion.

When she almost reached the barrier, Dorea closed her eyes and expected some sort of collision.

There was no collision and when Dorea opened her eyes she stood in front of a train.

"Well done sister," Cassiopeia Black beamed with a little smile.

"I don't deserve that sister. I was scared because I thought I would crash," Dorea rebutted.

"Everyone feels like that for the first time," Cedrella gently reminded Dorea.

"It's time to go on the train," Callidora said, "we'll sit together in a compartment."

Dorea felt excited. She couldn't wait to start.

After putting their trunks in the bunk above them, the Black girls sat down in an unoccupied compartment.

"Do you have to do anything for the Sorting?" Dorea asked Charis.

"Don't worry Dorea. It'll be alright," Charis smiled, "just be sorted in Slytherin and you'll be fine."

"Dorea will most certainly be in Slytherin," Cassiopeia spoke out, "all our family have been in Slytherin."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Just stay way from the…_Mudbloods_ and the blood traitors," Cassiopeia winced at saying Mudblood as if it was a vile creature.

"They are such know it alls," Charis agreed, "and so annoying with their voices. I swear Professor Dumbledore favors them."

"He also favors those blood traitors," Cedrella stated.

"_Especially that Septimus Weasley,_" Callidora mimicked Cedrella, "if Weasley wasn't so poor and the fact that our parents don't like him I would suggest you to marry him Cedrella."

"Oh Merlin no!" Cedrella shuddered.

Callidora smirked. Charis and Dorea smiled.

"I was joking Cedrella," Callidora reassured her younger sister.

_Knock. Knock_

"Come in," Cassiopeia answered.

The Black girls had quietened down.

The door of the compartment opened, revealing two short boys. Dorea guessed they were first years like her.

The first boy had unruly thick and messy raven black hair. He had hazel eyes which had a certain twinkle to them.

The second boy had light brown hair and caramel colored eyes. Unlike the first boy, his hair was tidier and well managed as well as neat.

"Can we please sit in this compartment," the second boy spoke before the first in a hasty manner.

"Shouldn't you have a seat by now?" Charis asked.

The first boy grinned with a cocky smile.

"Robert and I are wanting to know more people so we're traveling around this train Miss Black."

"You're a pureblood, aren't you?" Cassiopeia questioned.

The second boy politely smiled.

"Robert Lupin and yes I'm a pureblood."

"Aren't the Lupins from Scotland?" Dorea asked.

Before Robert Lupin could say anything, his companion broke in the conversation.

"You should never ask too much questions."

"At least I look after my hair," Dorea retorted.

"Are you supposed to be a Black or a Yaxley? If you are a Black you don't look like one."

"I'm Dorea Black, daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black of the most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You…"

"Well darling Dorea, I'm Charlus Potter."

Callidora and Cassiopeia's eyes widened at the mention of Potter. Charlus smirked then turned to Robert Lupin.

"Come on Robert. The Blacks cannot take much of our handsomeness anymore especially Dorea."

Dorea's face turned into a light tinge of red that did not match her blonde hair.

Charlus Potter and Robert Lupin then left the compartment.

"I can't believe your childish behavior sister," Cassiopeia sighed, "you don't want to build a bad reputation for yourself."

"You realize that Potter was only joking Dory," Callidora sighed at her younger cousin.

"I don't really know him," Dorea spoke on her behalf.

"That's true. We've only seen him at a few of the pureblood balls. The Potters are a rich family Dorea. Charlus could be a potential suitor."

"I'm only eleven Cassie!"

"Just reminding you Dory. Just don't get pregnant in third year like Irma Crabbe."

"Didn't Pollux recieve the largest Howler on record for doing that to Irma?" Cedrella asked.

"It apparently nearly yelled the whole Great Hall down," Callidora said.

Suddenly, a person began walking in the compartments.

"We're almost at Hogwarts so get your things ready?" a woman began yelling out.

The Sorting was going to be very soon and Dorea never felt so excited.

* * *

The first years took their place in the Great Hall. The Head Master, Dippet held an ancient black hat. It didn't look particularly nice to put on.

Head Master Dippet was a tall man who's great brown hair was starting to grey. He wore sleek black robes. His eyes which seemed to hold a twinkle had the saggy look from aging. His eyes were a light brown, lighter than the hazel eyes of Charlus Potter.

Cassiopeia, Callidora, Cedrella and Charis had taken their seats at the Slytherin table. They gave Dorea looks of reassurance and good luck.

"It's good to come back for another year at Hogwarts," Head Master Dippet proudly announced.

The students except the first years briefly clapped.

"Well welcome to another Sorting. Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. All you have to do is place the Hat on your head and you'll be told which House you're sorted into."

The first years had listened intently.

Soon Dippet began calling out names.

After several names beginning with "A" and a couple beginning with "B"…

"Black, Dorea."

The Hall went eerily silent when they saw the youngest blonde haired Black make her way to the Sorting Hat.

"She doesn't look like a Black with that sort of hair," Dorea heard a random student whispered.

She refrained from snapping back at them.

Dorea then sat down on the stool, in front of the entire Great Hall.

Head Master Dippet placed the ancient Sorting Hat on her petite head.

_"Another Black, eh."_

Dorea almost jumped out of the stool. She was surprised. Did Charis have that surprise last year?

"I guess you could say that," Dorea answered the Hat.

_"I remember sorting your brother and sister and cousins. I heard about your brother, Marius. 'Tis a shame."_

"How do you know about Marius?"

_"That's for me to know and for you to not find out," the Hat spoke, "you are quite a different case from most Blacks, a bit like your cousin, Cedrella. I can see you are cunning and determined. You know exactly what you want and aim to not fail. This way leads to greatness and determination you know Miss Black. Do you know what you want?"_

"Yes, I do," Dorea answered firmly to the Hat, "I want to be in Slytherin."

_"I see," the Hat spoke, "although you are almost as clever as a Ravenclaw, your determination to do well and what you want outnumbers the qualities for other Houses greatly…"_

"Slytherin!" The Hat shouts to the Great Hall.

The Slytherin table clap very loudly especially Cassiopeia.

Dorea ran off to join the Slytherin table.

"Well done for getting in Slytherin Dory. Father and Mother will be very pleased."

"Thank you Cassie."

The rest of the Sorting dragged on and Dorea had almost lost focus until…

"Lupin, Robert."

Robert walked to the front and the old Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

After several seconds…

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into clapping and cheers. Robert slightly turned red and sat next to a red haired wizard.

"That's Septimus Weasley," Cedrella whispered into Dorea's ear.

Dorea nodded and thought of what would happen after the Sorting.

Sometime later, the surnames beginning with a "P" began to be announced.

"Pippins, Valeria."

Pippins was no name in the wizarding world that Dorea was familiar with.

_She's probably a Mudblood, _Dorea thought.

She had heard her parents say the word a few times to what were called Muggle borns. Dorea didn't think much of it until now.

"Hufflepuff!" The Hat yelled and Valeria Pippins ran toward the Hufflepuff table.

The Hufflepuffs clapped for their newest member.

A few more names were called out.

"Potter, Charlus."

Dorea found herself looking up to see Charlus Potter walking toward the stool where the Sorting Hat waited for him.

Charlus caught Dorea's eye and smirked at her.

The nerve of him just irked Dorea.

The Hat was placed on Charlus' head for a few seconds.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Charlus walked toward them. Charlus sat with Robert and Septimus.

After all the names were called out, the Houses began to leave to go to their dormitories. The prefects began to lead their houses to their dorms.

In Slytherin, the prefects were Callidora Black and Henri Prince.

Henri had dark greasy like black hair. His face was stern, pale and serious. He looked more intimidating with his robes because they were black as well. Dorea had the impression Henri Prince was to be taken very seriously.

"Follow me everyone," Henri said sternly, "our common room is in the dungeon."

"How lovely," Dorea whispered to a girl of about average height with wavy brown hair.

"Just because you are "royalty" Black doesn't mean you can talk right now," Henri announced, embarrassing Dorea.

Everyone looked at Dorea.

"Don't be harsh on the first years Henri," Callidora spoke, mainly on Dorea's behalf, "we are the prefects. That's Henri Prince and my name is Callidora Black. As Henri said our common room is in the dungeon. Welcome to Slytherin and make our house proud."

Callidora then walked first along with Henri.

The girl that Dorea had talked to smiled at Dorea. Dorea had the feeling they would get along.

"Great Merlin of Slytherin," Henri spoke in front of a wall.

Dorea then saw the wall slide open and a passage leading downstairs. The other first years had the same reaction.

"That is the password," Callidora spoke to everyone, "remember: Great Merlin of Slytherin."

Henri let Callidora go in first. He went next and everyone else followed.

The common room seemed rather ominous. It was dark apart from the burning fire in the fireplace.

Dorea then found Charis.

"Where did they take Altair and the other owls?"

"They take the owls to the Owlery. You better send your owl to Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Violetta."

"Of course," Dorea answered.

Dorea left Charis and walked to her dorm where the other girls in her year were already residing.

The girl that Dorea had talked to earlier smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm Helena Dolohov."

"Dorea Black."

"The Blacks are one of the oldest wizarding families ever. I wish I was a Black."

"I've heard of your family. I overheard my Mother saying you were rich."

"Not as rich as you Blacks."

"You seem rather nice unlike our Prefect, Prince."

"We can sit with each other at the feast tonight."

"That's a good idea. I need to do something right now. I'll see you later Helena."

"See you later tonight."

Dorea waved at her new found friend. She went to a blank bed and dropped her trunk there. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write:

_Dear Father and Mother, _

_I'm quite pleased to say that I've been sorted in Slytherin. I'm very determined to make you proud. Cassie and my cousins have been watching out for me, Cassie is no doubt listening to your instructions and I understand. _

_I've befriended a witch named Helena Dolohov. _

_Didn't we go to Dolohov Manor to have a ball last spring?_

_Callidora is our Prefect along with some sour faced wizard, Henri Prince. _

_I'll try to write letters a couple of times a week but I don't think I'll be that reliable._

_I think I'm going to enjoy it here. _

_Have a nice week Father and Mother. Wish Pollux, Irma and their children well. I can't believe Walburga will attend Hogwarts in five years!_

_Love, from your ever loyal daughter, Dorea Black_

Dorea decided to not involve the part about meeting Charlus Potter. She didn't need her parents annoying her about future suitors.

Satisfied, Dorea rolled the letter up.

She found Cassiopeia talking to Callidora and some other sixth year girls.

"Cassie, do you know where the Owlery is?"

Cassiopeia smiled at her friends then tended to Dorea's request.

"You've written the letter for Mother and Father?"

"I have and I'm prepared to send it, using Altair."

"Come Dory."

Cassie lead Dorea out of the dark Slytherin common room.

Near where Care of Magical Creatures was taught was a building. A few owls were flying to and from the building.

"It's just in here…"

Cassie opened the door.

Inside were many owls. They all hooted softly. Many held letters. Elves were tending to the exhausted and tired owls. There was a flurry of dark and pale owls.

"First year owls are kept at the corner over there," Cassie pointed out to the end of the room.

Altair was perched on a wooden percher. His eyes had a little twinkle when he saw Dorea approach him.

"Hello Altair," Dorea greeted the owl, stroking his feathery and soft head, "I need you to deliver this to Grimmauld Palace to Cygnus and Violetta Black."

Altair took a foot from his perched and held the sealed letter.

He flapped his wings and lets his other leg out of the percher.

He flew to a nearby open window.

"We better get ready for the feast Dory."

"Well then, what are we waiting for Cassie?"

* * *

**Woo! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I got most of the information on the HP Wiki (it's a very helpful site). If Dorea does sound harsh about her attitude to blood traitors and Muggle borns, it's because she's from a very prejudiced family and Dory will obviously change as she matures. Her relationship with Charlus Potter will be different from how James and Lily's relationship was portrayed, so don't fret if it sounds the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Slytherin Common Room_

Dorea had found Helena Dolohov in the Slytherin common room, sitting by the fire talking to a few other first year Slytherin girls.

"Hello Helena."

Helena smiled.

"Hi Dorea. These are my friends; Maria Prince, Antonia Lestrange and Larissa Yaxley."

Each of the girls smiled at Dorea. It seemed everyone smiled at her, probably because of who her family was. It was no surprise to Dorea.

Maria Prince held a large resemblance to Henri Prince but had a more cheerful face. Dorea assumed Maria and Henri were siblings or if not that cousins. Her hair was longer and wavy. Her eyes were almost as black as her hair. She was tall for a first year.

Antonia Lestrange had dark brown hair and almost platinum blonde streaks. Her eyes were illuminated with mischief. Her eyes were an ordinary brown colour with flecks of a caramel colour. Her lips were a raven black in colour. Her skin was also pale like porcelain.

Larissa Yaxley had a resemblance to Dorea's Aunt, Lysandra. Larissa was the person who seemed tall and defiant. She had dark brown hair. Her eyes were a turquoise blue with flecks of an emerald green. Her skin wasn't pale but it wasn't tan.

All the girls were in their Hogwarts robes.

"Girls this is Dorea Black," Helena introduced Dorea.

The other girls raised their eyes at the mention of "Black". It seemed everyone at Hogwarts was already starting to doubt her heritage because she was a blonde.

"Larissa, aren't you Callidora's cousin from her Mother's side?"

"Ah yes, I remember Charis talking about you."

"Really?"

"You should hang out with us."

Dorea smiled. This was perfect. Dorea was glad that she had whispered to Helena Dolohov when she did.

"Let's go out for a walk before the feast."

The girls nodded in agreement. They walked out of the common room.

As they walked on, Dorea saw Valeria Pippins walk by herself. Valeria seemed to smile when she saw the girls. Dorea felt pity for her; she knew that she couldn't be caught talking to Valeria at all.

Valeria had hazel coloured hair and her eyes were a baby blue. She was quite small but healthy. Her cheeks were a healthy rosy colour.

Valeria decided to walk closer, probably for a conversation because it seemed that she had no friends.

Didn't Pippins know that she, Dorea Black was a pureblood from one of the most ancient houses and that Pippins, herself was a low Mudblood.

"Hello…I was wondering if you knew where the library is."

Antonia Lestrange and Helena Dolohov burst into laughter. Valeria looked at them puzzled. Larissa looked at Valeria in disgust and bitter disinterest. Maria looked the other way but Dorea decided to watch this banter between Antonia and Valeria.

"Did I say something wrong?" Valeria asked, puzzled.

"You're a Mudblood," Antonia snickered as if it was obvious.

Dorea felt a bit odd when Antonia said that. It felt right to her heritage but it didn't really click with her much. Was it guilt?

Dorea wasn't sure. All these mixed emotions had launched themselves into her.

Valeria seemed surprised at the insult. Didn't any of the Professors or the Head Master tell her about what a Mudblood is?

The others looked at Antonia with surprise and some sort of admiration. They knew they wouldn't be able to say that in front of Valeria's face.

"What's a Mudblood?"

Well, that answered Dorea's question.

"You're scum," Helena stated with disgust, "your blood is so filthy."

"What about yourself?" Valeria was shocked, her eyes full of hurt.

Dorea was about to intervene when…

"What's going on here?" It was the stern but intimidating voice of Cassiopeia Black.

Cassie looked at Valeria with disgust. Valeria felt a bit of fear. Dorea decided to step down; she knew better than to mess with her older sister.

"Go away Mudblood scum!" she said with a menacing tone, that sent shivers down Dorea's spine.

Tears began to build in Valeria's eyes and she ran away.

Antonia cackled. Helena jeered.

"That's right. Run away to your Mother and Father little Mudblood."

Cassiopeia smiled at Helena. They waited until Valeria disappeared from view.

"Who called her a Mudblood first?"

"It was Antonia," Maria said, smoothly and without any shame or care.

Cassiopeia smiled at Antonia. Dorea felt a bit jealous; Cassie was her sister not Antonia's but Dorea let the jealousy slide away.

"Well done Lestrange. You lot don't hesitate to put Mudbloods in their place. You've chosen a good group Dorea. Anyway, the feast will starting soon and you better get there…I think my friends are already there."

Cassiopeia then left to the Great Hall.

Dorea's friends smiled.

"That was brilliant Dory," Antonia smiled, "is it alright if I call you that? I heard your sister call you that and I was wondering if I could call you that as well…anyway, me putting a Mudblood like her in her place was absolutely brilliant; I could do it again and see it all especially when she runs off crying."

"They're so naive aren't they?" Helena stated, "it's like no one tells them what will really happen when they enter in Hogwarts."

"I suppose," Dorea agreed, "you can call me Dory, I guess."

"That was brilliant Antonia . I don't think I would've done that immediately but I feel more courageous now," Larissa said.

"Just don't get caught," Maria reminded her, with a grim smile.

Dorea then looked at Maria a bit odd. It seemed that something was irking her, but what?

* * *

News that Antonia Leatrange had called Valeria Pippins a Mudblood spread around to the students like wildfire.

The Slytherins took it as pride. The Hufflepuffs were disgusted. The Ravenclaws didn't particularly care much…except for the Muggle born Ravenclaws. Gryffindor found it a bold move but not the nicest thing to say.

Charlus Potter and Robert Lupin sat in the Gryffindor common room. They'd been told the news by Septimus Weasley who had some sort of annoyance towards Cedrella Black, Dorea's cousin.

"I can't believe she was able to do that," Robert said to Charlus, "she didn't seem like the type."

"It's Lestrange. There's no surprise there," Charlus grimly commented, he didn't particularly care about Muggles but he didn't think it was nice that were called many cruel names.

Robert rolled his eyes. Charlus then began thinking, his hazel eyes lost in space.

"Lestrange is a spoilt brat. I can't believe Dorea's friends with her."

"Dorea needs better people to be friends, like us. You know Rob, those Slytherins need to cheer up more. I think Dorea was having a bad day when we met her on the train."

"You are very light headed, aren't you? She was probably nervous that she was going to attend Hogwarts. Are you really going to be Dorea's personal clown?"

Charlus cheekily smiled.

"I think I'm funny. She needs a smile."

Robert sighed and laughed at his friend.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hexed you to oblivion. Anyway why were we talking about her from Antonia Lestrange? "

* * *

_The Great Hall _

The feast had already begun. Students began to file inside the Great Hall and sat at their House's table.

At once, many students filed in. It was quite grand but Dorea remembered events like this when she was younger.

Dorea arrived with her new friends.

"It's grand, isn't it?" Larissa, who was nicknamed "Lara" commented.

"It's like our childhood balls," Antonia stated, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Dorea looked around the Hall and saw her cousin Callidora talking to a wizard with light brown hair. He smiled and hugged and the wizard lastly kissed Callidora on the cheek. That was a bit…unpleasant for Dorea to watch.

Who was that wizard?

"Good evening Miss Dorea," came a familiar but annoying voice.

Dorea and her friends turned to face Charlus Potter with Robert Lupin. Charlus was smiling like he did on the train.

Why that scrawny, messy haired, cocky…

"Potter," Dorea said the name with great annoyance.

"Oh, are we going by last names then?"

Robert sighed while holding back a little snigger.

"Just go away Potter."

"Why, Miss Black, it wouldn't hurt to smile you know."

Antonia couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Charlus was purposely acting. The other girls smiled and tried to contain their laughter back.

"He seems rather funny," Antonia said to Dorea.

"He's a cocky Gryffindor," Dorea snapped.

"She's a bitter Slytherin," Charlus mocked Dorea's tone to Robert.

Robert couldn't help but laugh at Charlus' attempt at a "girly" voice.

"Let's go," Dorea said, leading her friends away.

Charlus and Robert watched the girls go to the Slytherin table.

"Well that worked," Robert stated.

"She's tough but I won't stop trying; Potters never give up."

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, the girls sat down. The table was already full and everyone was eating or talking.

"I know Potter's a Gryffindor but you've got to relax Dorea. He seems funny," Lara said.

"I don't hate Potter. He's a bit annoying and too sure of himself," Dorea answered.

"Look," Maria whispered to Dorea's ear, pointing to the Gryffindor table.

Sure enough, Charlus Potter was pulling off the silliest face Dorea could ever imagine. Right in front of her. He then pulled another face. Maria couldn't help but hide a few laughs.

Dorea tried to maintain her stern expression but her lips were trembling and she began to lightly laugh. Charlus smiled at her and pulled another face. Robert, who was next to him, looked at the Slytherin girls and pointed at Charlus with a he's-out-of-his-mind-but-that's-normal look.

"I say," Charis Black commented with amusement, "what's wrong with Potter?"

"Maybe he's lost it," Sebastien Lestrange added with a laugh.

His friends cackled.

On the Gryffindor table, Charlus smiled at Robert.

"I made a sour faced Black laugh. I've achieved the impossible," he smiled.

"You also made her friends laugh as well as other Slytherins," Robert added.

As Charlus turned to face the Slytherin table again, he found himself face to face with one of the Gryffindor prefects; Harfang Longbottom.

"You like making Slytherins laugh, don't you Potter?"

Harfang Longbottom had light brown hair and eyes that matched the same colour as his hair. He was also quite tall and intimidating compared to how small and scrawny Charlus was.

"It's nice to joke around Harfang…"

Harfang smiled. It was funny when everyone took him seriously.

"My girlfriend, Callidora, is a Slytherin. Just don't try to court her."

Charlus and Robert gulped at how sincere Harfang was. Harfang smirked at their panicked faces.

"I won't Sir Longbottom," Charlus mock saluted.

"I'll never get married," Robert saluted.

Harfang smiled and laughed to himself as he went to find Callidora.

Callidora had gotten off from the Slytherin table and was walking toward Harfang. The two had began dating since the holidays when Harfang declared his love for Callidora when he saw her at Hogsmeade.

"There you are Harfang," Callidora said, with a happy smile.

"I'm always here Callidora."

"That Charlus Potter is some boy. He's making everyone on the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables laugh."

"He must have some sort of charm I guess."

Callidora smiled.

"I'm guessing laughs are common in the Gryffindor common room."

"Whenever he is around Charlus Potter has that effect," Harfang sighed, a bit bothered about Charlus' popularity.

"Don't get jealous Harfang. Potter's too young and immature for me," Callidora smiled and then kissed Harfang.

"Thank you Callidora."

* * *

_The very next day_

The feast had been an extremely lovely event for Dorea. So it did remind her of the pure blood balls that she had attended to.

Every ball also had its jester; in this case it was Charlus Potter.

After the festivity, the first years had receied their timetable. Dorea was quite excited to see which classes she would be doing.

The first class Dorea had after breakfast was Charms. Dorea wondered what potions the first years would have to brew but for now she decided to head down to breakfast.

The Slytherin common room never changed during any time of day; it was always dark with the exception of the fire burning in the fire place.

"Wake up Helena," Dorea said, chucking a pillow at Helena's face.

"Not now," Helena groaned, "give me a few minutes."

Maria had already woken up due to bring an early riser. She laughed whilst brushing her dark but almost untameable hair.

"Wake up Antonia or I'll throw a pillow at your 'beautiful' face."

"No! No! I'm up! I'm up!"

Dorea and Maria chuckled to themselves.

Dorea brushed her messy hair.

"Throwing pillows are the way to get a pure blood witch up."

Larissa had gotten up, having heard the threat of pillow throwing.

"Breakfast will be soon," Maria stated, "we better hurry so we can get good seats."

The girls quickly got ready although Antonia muttered that she'd like to sleep in.

By the time the girls arrived at the Great Hall, some students were already present.

Several Gryffindors were at the Gryffindor table. They were exchanging pleasantries and having a nice conversation.

Ravenclaw seemed to be sitting in two separate groups at their table. The first year Ravenclaws had their text books and were talking about their new subjects. Dorea sighed; the Sorting Hat would have placed her there if she had not convinced it to put her in Slytherin although the Hat said that she had Slytherin qualities as well. It wouldn't be too bad to talk about school subjects.

The Hufflepuffs all sat side by side in their table. They were generally the talkers and seemed to be friendly. Dorea never exactly understood why everyone targeted their insults at the Hufflepuffs; at least they were loyal, isn't that what the Black family would want for their children.

Although a few Blacks strayed from the family expectations; first there was Eduardus Limette Black who was disowned for marrying a half blood witch who supported Muggle rights; then there was Phineas Black, son of Phineas Nigellus Black and Ursula Flint; Phineas Nigellus had supported Muggle rights so he was blasted off the tapestry. Probably due to being disowned if Phineas had a wife or children, Dorea knew they wouldn't be on the family tapestry; then there was Isla Black who married a Muggle born wizard, Bob Hitchens so technically it was Isla Hitchens. Since the family had severed ties with Isla after her marriage to Hitchens, Dorea never knew if she had any half blood relatives but it was more than likely. Lastly there was her older brother, Marius Black, who was disowned for simply being a Squib.

The Slytherin table had several members scattered at the table unlike the close Ravenclaws. They were generally gossiping and eating. When the Hufflepuffs saw the group of first year Slytherin girls, they glared angrily. Dorea bit her lip, this isn't what she wanted but this is what her family would have wanted.

Valeria Pippins had walked in the Hall with her friends. They were laughing about something but when Valeria saw Dorea and her friends taking their seats at the Slytherin table, she stopped laughing and looked at them with an icy and harsh glare.

Antonia, Larissa and Helena seemed to ignore Valeria's glare. Maria could only sigh but look away.

Already sitting at the Slytherin table was Dorea's other cousins; the Burkes, who were related to her via her aunt Belvina.

Vedette Burke was in her fifth year. She was quite pretty and had inherited the Black good looks and hair. Vedette's hair was very long and curly, something that Dorea envied. Her eyes were a light caramel color tinted with hazel. Her skin was a porcelain color. Vedette was good mannered and never particularly cared much about Muggles or Muggle borns. Vedette was very near in her Hogwarts robes.

"Good morn' cousin," Dorea greeted as she sat down.

Vedette stopped eating and smiled at her younger cousin.

"Good morn' to you little cousin."

Dorea's friends had begun to eat breakfast. Dorea then decided to help herself to breakfast.

"What will Haytham decide to do when he leaves seventh year this year?" Dorea asked, regarding Vedette's older brother.

Haytham, himself was no where to be seen. Probably busy…

"He'd like to work at the Ministry and become a big influence."

"Everyone likes the high spots in the Ministry," Dorea answered, while cutting a piece of bacon.

"Haytham tends to be influential and quite determined," Vedette replied, whilst taking a croissant, "I'm guessing you are excited to go to class?"

"Indeed. I have Charms after breakfast."

The Hall was filling up with students and teachers all taking their seats in the enormous hall.

Charlus and Robert arrived at the Gryffindor table with three other boys; Edward Diggory, Aramis Wood and Harrison McKinnon.

Aramis and Harrison were half bloods but their Muggle lineage went a few generations back.

Edward Diggory was a handsome young pure blood. His facial features were quite prominent; his light happy eyes, his charismatic smile and seemingly flawless skin although he had a couple of pimples on the side. His hair was an auburn colour and like a flame it attracted people toward him. His hair was quite short compared to the scruffiness, messiness and thick hair of Charlus Potter. He was tall for an eleven year old and quite thin.

Aramis was quite well built for an eleven year old. He insisted on doing Muggle sports and Quidditch. When Aramis would leave school he hoped to be a part of England's Quidditch team that would play in the World Cup. Aramis had hazel coloured hair and electric blue eyes. His hair was slightly messy and unkempt and the top button on his shirt was undone. Aramis was the reserved and more casual guy than Edward, who was very neat and had a tint of arrogance.

Harrison McKinnon was of an average height, taller than Charlus and Robert but shorter than Edward and Aramis. Harrison had dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, which would drown a person in complete mystery if they stated into Harrison's eyes. He was generally more quiet but quite brave and fierce as any Gryffindor, his quietness being used as an illusion that he was shy. His skin was a peachy colour. He was casual but had done his clothes with great care.

"I've never heard that the Slytherins could laugh," Aramis smiled, "the sight was…amazing."

"Potters have that effect," Charlus stated, his eyes twinkling with a glint of mischief, "you won't be able to join the Quidditch team until next year."

"I need to be prepared; I plan to join the English team and win the World Cup."

"Wait until fifth year when all the girls will hover around him," Robert whispered to Harrison, who only nodded in agreement.

"Here's a place on the table for us," Edward announced, pointing to five vacant seats.

At the Slytherin table everyone had arrived. Dorea's other Burke cousin, Darius Burke was with Charis and talking with other second year Slytherins. Cedrella was talking to several fourth year Slytherins and Sebastien Lestrange. Callidora was talking to her fellow prefect, Henri Prince and a few Slytherins Dorea didn't recognise.

"Who is Head Boy and Head Girl this year?" Dorea asked Vedette with curiosity.

"Head Boy is Cassius Malfoy; he's a Slytherin. Head Girl is Artemisia Lovegood; she's a Ravenclaw."

Dorea nodded.

"I would like to be Head Girl when it's our time," Maria broke in the conversation.

"You'd be good," Dorea agreed, upon a gut feeling.

Suddenly Altair flew in front of Dorea, holding a letter.

Dorea took the letter from Altair and began to read.

_Dear Dorea,_

_We are very proud that you were sorted into Slytherin. Please do listen to Cassiopeia and your cousins. You have many cousins so there's no excuse if you can't find Cassiopeia. We agree that it's gone so fast since Walburga was born. Everything is fine at Grimmauld Palace. Sometimes we get to look after Walburga and Alphard but it isn't the same here. It's very quiet._

_We know you will do us proud Dorea; you have done it before._

_From your loving Father and Mother_

* * *

_First class after breakfast_

Charis had agreed to show Dorea and her friends where the Charms classroom was.

Inside the classroom the teacher was going through the Charms textbook by Miranda Goshawk. Dorea then looked at the heavy book upon her hand.

According to Cedrella and Vedette, Charms was a fun subject. There was hardly any theory…the best bit would be casting the array of spells they would yet have to master.

The Charms teacher appeared to be a middle age woman. It was Professor Laura Hartley. She was slender with an average height. It seemed when you looked into Professor Hartley's eyes, it looked as if you were looking into the full moon itself. Her hair was as dark as the night sky. Her skin was a porcelain white.

"They say Professor Hartley's a complete enigma, as if she's some sort of wizard mystery to decipher," Charis commented, watching the Professor organise her things, "I better get to Defense against the Dark Arts."

Charis then walked off and disappeared into the Hall.

"A mysterious teacher is better than a harsh teacher," Dorea answered.

"You mean Professor Laura Hartley!" Larissa said."

"Sounds like a half breed or muggle born," Antonia stated, careful to not call a teacher a Mudblood.

"I've heard Professor Hartley is a Seer of some sort," Larissa answered, with interest in Seers."

"Shouldn't she be teaching Divination?" Helena stated the obvious.

"Who knows," Maria shrugged, "it isn't really our business."

Other first year Slytherins had arrived and patiently waited outside the classroom. First year Slytherins had Charms with the first year Hufflepuffs. Dorea had tensed when she read that she had the class with the the Hufflepuffs. It was going to be very tense but the Slytherins didn't seem to care.

Professor Hartley then walked up to the classroom door and opened it.

She had a calm and neural expression on her face towards her new first year class.

"Come in please," she said, leaving the door open for the students to come in.

As the students went to take a seat, Professor Hartley had her wand withdrawn.

"Good morning first years. I am Professor Hartley and I am your Charms teacher. Today we will not need our textbooks. Instead, I'll show you a spell."

The students murmured in excitement at the thought of learning their first spell. Professor Hartley smiled.

"Time to take out your wands," Professor Hartley spoke politely.

Everyoje had withdrawn their wands. Professor Hartley then walked toward the students who were standing behind their desks. She saw the Professor's gaze fall upon her. The Professor reached a hand toward Dorea's robes and grabbed a feather, which was probably from Altair.

"What a lovely specimen this owl is, isn't it Miss Black."

All the students looked at Dorea.

"I agree Professor," Dorea stated, while slightly blushing from the attention.

Dorea didn't bother about asking why Professor Hartley knew her name.

Professor Hartley smiled. She muttered a spell under her breath and the feather multiplied into many feathers, plenty for the whole class.

The student's eyes widened as the feathers flew around the class and landed on their desk.

"We'll be learning a simple levitating spell…"

Professor Hartley pointed her wand at her feather…

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather levitated a couple of centimetres high. Professor Hartley still had her wand pointed at the feather and the feather continued to levitate higher.

Suddenly, Professor Hartley muttered a spell under her breath and the feather dropped to the ground.

"Now," Professor Hartley began, "it's your turn."

Dorea looked down at her feather.

Maria had already begun to practice.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Maria exclaimed but the feather did not move.

Antonia was muttering the spell under her breath, not wanting to be embarrassed by people hearing her yell out a spell.

"Louder Miss Lestrange," Professor Hartley commented as she walked past Antonia.

Antonia sighed: "_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

Antonia's feather did not move.

"Relax Miss Lestrange."

Helena Dolohov's feather only moved to the side.

The Slytherin boys had given up on the spell and were blasting hexes at each other. One of the hexed hit a small Hufflepuff boy, who was infuriated by the Slytherins.

The other Hufflepuff boys joined in the hexing war against the Slytherin boys.

The Hufflepuffs were faring no better than the Slytherins.

Valeria had sent Dorea a cold stare as soon as she saw her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Valeria pointed her wand.

The feather moved a little bit before falling like a marionette to the desk.

"Keep trying Miss Pippins."

Antonia had sent dagger glared toward the Hufflepuff table.

"We have to beat her at this spell."

Most of the students were still practicing the spell.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Dorea said, pointing her wand at the feather.

Much to her annoyance the feather did not budge. Dorea gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Were all spells going to be this hard?

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather did not move.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The feather still remained on the desk as if it was intact to the desk. This seemed to be of no use at all.

Suddenly the secret hexes hit Valeria. Her hair then turned into a bunch of slithering snakes attached to her head.

The boys looked shocked.

The snakes hissed in Valeria's ears. She screamed.

Everyone else looked horrified.

Dorea had never seen such a sight; one that she would never wish on anybody.

In spite of the screaming and the protests of Professor Hartley trying to calm everyone down, Dorea focussed on her feather.

She remembered something her Mother had told her.

_"Whenever you learn a new spell Dorea," Violetta told her daughter at the table, "envision in your mind of what will happen if you cast the spell. Focus only on the spell and not your surroundings. Be strong and cast the spell as if you mean it."_

_"Alright Mother," Dorea answered solemnly, looking her Mother in the eyes._

She envisioned it flying off the desk…

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Dorea shouted above the screaming with strength and focus, still envisioning the flying feather.

Dorea had closed her eyes.

Everyone stopped shouting. Valeria was silently crying at the prospect of snakes as her hair.

Dorea then opened her eyes and saw her feather high above the desks. She was surprised and at that the feather fell down to the desk.

"Well done Miss Black," Professor Hartley beamed, "ten points to Slytherin. Since you have performed the spell, would you kindly please take Miss Pippins to the hospital wing."

Antonia and Helena looked at Dorea with all smiles. Maria had smiled at her and went back to practicing the spell with Larissa.

"Yes Professor," Dorea answered.

Valeria did not look at Dorea in the eyes, as they left the Charms classroom.

Dorea looked at Valeria with sympathy.

"Don't look at me Black," Valeria whispered, "you can laugh all you want now."

"I won't laugh at you," Dorea firmly answered, "I wouldn't like it if my hair had been replaced with a bunch of slithering green snakes."

Valeria did not answer.

The trip to the Hospital Wing was quiet. Dorea felt tempted to say sorry but decided not to.

The new nurse at the Hospital Wing was a young woman called Poppy Pomfrey.

She had caramel coloured hair and peachy skin.

"Come in," she said, when she heard knocking on the door.

When Dorea walked in the Hospital Wing with Valeria, Poppy was horrified.

"Oh goodness! What happened?"

"It was a hex gone wrong," Dorea answered.

Valeria looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of that," Pomphrey answered, "why thank you Miss…"

"Black," Dorea answered, "Dorea Black."

Poppy looked a little surprise at the mention of Black.

"You can go back to class Miss Black."

Dorea nodded and left the classroom.

When Dorea arrived at the classroom, several Hufflepuffs managed to master the Wingardium Leviosa spell along with some Slytherins, two of them being Maria and Larissa.

After several more times of practicing the spell it was time to go to the next class.

"Well done class," Professor Hartley stated, "we'll practice more of the spell next class. I need to see all the Slytherin and Hufflepuff boys to discuss Detention. Girls you are free to go."

The girls left the classroom.

Outside, everyone else was flocking out of the classrooms. The hallway began to get very full.

_What an eventful lesson, _Dorea thought, _typical boys. How could they have been so thoughtless?_

Dorea then looked at her timetable.

She had Potions now.

* * *

**Belvina Black actually had three children with Herbert Burke; a daughter and two sons but they aren't named so I made up names for them; Vedette, Haytham and Darius.**

**Eduardus Limette Black was disowned for an unknown reason so I made one up.**

**Most of the characters actually exist within the Potter universe. You can look them up on the wiki.**

**My OCs are Professor Hartley, Robert Lupin, Edward Diggory, Harrison McKinnon, Antonia Lestrange, Maria Prince, Sebastien Lestrange, Henri Prince, Helena Dolohov, Valeria Pippins and Larissa Yaxley. The mentioned Cassius Malfoy and Artemisia Lovegood also belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Harry Potter universe but I own this story and OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Dorea arrived at the Potions classroom, she realized that she had Potions with Gryffindors.

"I actually liked Charms," Larissa smiled, "Professor Hartley was quite helpful."

"Magic is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be," Antonia sighed.

Maria gave Dorea a look of intrigue. Out of all her new friends, Maria Prince was far by the most intriguing. Dorea never heard Maria speak ill of someone at all not even the Muggle borns.

A few of the Gryffindors had arrived outside the Potions classroom.

Not too far away was Charlus talking to his four friends. Larissa, Helena and Antonia were talking to each other whilst Maria patiently waited for their Professor.

Dorea looked away. She was in no mood to talk to Charlus, in fact she was greatly intrigued by Professor Hartley. The teacher was an absolute mystery and if she was supposedly a Seer...

"Good day Miss Black," Charlus greeted respectfully.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Potter," Dorea answered, half listening but plagued by her thoughts.

"Really?"

Robert had his eyebrow raised and sent a questioning look to Aramis, who only shrugged. Edward was talking to Harrison.

"So you're the famous Dorea Black, Charlus and Robert talked about," Aramis stated.

"Indeed I am and you are..."

"Aramis, Aramis Wood."

"You come from a family of excellent Quidditch players," Dorea commented, "I assume you want to be a Quidditch player when you leave Hogwarts."

"I do."

Wood seemed to be quite a gentleman. He was polite but Dorea saw him as more of a brother/friend. He seemed to be quite civilized at the least, maybe she could invite him to Grimmauld Palace during Christmas. Dorea knew her father liked to talk about Quiddditch and she was sure he wouldn't mind talking to a half blood, who came from a line of successful Quidditch players.

"Maybe we should have been more serious when talking to a Black," Robert whispered into Charlus' ear, as he watched Dorea and Aramis having a friendly conversation.

"Being serious is boring," Charlus remarked.

The Potions teacher had arrived at the classroom. He was a tall and rather intimidating by his expression.

According to Dorea's time table the teacher's name was Professor Umbridge.

He wasn't happy at all and looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Dorea remembered who he was; Professor Umbridge was the very strict head of Slytherin and would take points away, even from his own students. It was his way of teaching discipline, Dorea supposed and it seemed effective from what she heard.

Professor Umbridge looked to be in his fifties. Once he had great chestnut brown hair which was fraying and thinning.

Around his eyes were wrinkles from when he stayed up too late at night. His eyes were like a hawk's, sending fear when you faced him directly in the eye. He wore very prestigious black robes as well.

When he had opened the door, the students looked at Professor Umbridge uncertainly.

"You lot can come in you know," Umbridge stated sternly with a tone that made you to think this wasn't the time to mess with him.

The students quickly hurried in the classroom and took random seats.

Professor Umbridge looked on at his new students with a look of amusement.

"Please stand up," he instructed the students.

The students stood up.

"We'll sit in a seating plan and whoever you sit next to will be your partner that you work with for the rest of the term...is that understood?"

The students nodded gullibly. Charlus smiled when he nodded and Professor Umbridge gave him a strange look.

"I know that you are all excited for Potions," Umbridge stated sarcastically, "especially you Mr. Potter but don't be a distraction."

The other students stiffled giggles whilst Dorea just sighed. Umbridge looked away at Charlus, who mimicked the Professor's tone under his breath.

Professor Umbridge then grabbed a scroll and read who was partnered with who.

"Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. Larissa Yaxley and Robert Lupin. Maria Prince and Albert Prewett. Edward Diggory and Antonia Lestrange. Harrison McKinnon and Helena Dolohov. Chantel Darling and Benjamin Zabini. John Darling and Lucille Porter..."

Dorea sighed. She hoped Charlus wouldn't ruin her class.

"Professor Umbridge," Chantel Darling had raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Darling," Umbridge answered.

"Why are we paired with people of the opposite gender. Why can't we be paired with people we know or our friends?"

Chantel Darling did have a point.

"I believe everyone should work with a variety of people. Sometimes the most unlikely of friendships will form because of this or maybe...love"

Profesor Umbridge then looked at Dorea and she felt instantly uncomfortable.

"Now get your notes, books and quills out."

"Yes, Professor," the students chorused.

"One thing we'll be covering is basic potions, like an antidote for a common poison. We'll be brewing these potions over the course of the year so write the recipes for them or you'll fail this class..."

Silence loomed over the class. Professor Umbridge smirked that he had the students' attention.

"Now write this down," Professor Umbridge instructed, "ingredients for an antidote to a common poison is: one Bezoar, two mistletoe berries, two measures of a Standard ingredient and a pinch of unicorn horn."

After the students wrote the information in their notes, Dorea raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Black," Umbridge addressed.

"What's a Standard ingredient?"

"If you're wondering wht a Standard ingredient is, it's a herb..."

"Then why don't you call it a herb," Charlus cockily retorted, with a smile.

Professor Umbridge looked to be taken back by surprise for the first time. Some of the students looked at Charlus with a mix of admiration and surprise.

_That wasn't a smart move Potter, _Dorea thought, _didn't anyone tell him of Professor Umbridge's famed temper when you get cocky like that._

"I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of the lesson Mr. Potter and ten points from Gryffindor."

That hit the Gryffindors with a pang of silence.

"The recipe goes: 1. Add Bezoar to the mortar. 2. Crush into a very fine powder using pestle. 3. Add four measures of crushed Bezoar to your Cauldron. 4. Add two measures of Standard ingredient to your Cauldron. 5. Heat to a medium temperature for five seconds. 6. Wave your wand. 7. Leave to brew for and return in forty minutes with Pewter Cauldron, thirty four minutes with Brass Cauldron and thirty minutes with Copper Cauldron 8. Add one pinch of unicorn horn to the Cauldron. 9. Stir two times clockwise. 10. Add two mistletoe berries to Cauldron. 11. Stir two times anti-clockwise. 12. Wave your wand to complete the potion."

After the students had written the last piece of information:

"What is a Bezoar?" Umbridge asked to see what his students knew.

"A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it'll save you from most poisons," Maria answered.

"Well spoken Miss Prince. Ten points to Slytherin."

* * *

_The Hallway_

Potions had otherwise been extremely ueventful. There were more questions; some of the Gryffindors answered and received points; some of the Slytherins answered and received points. Next Potions lesson, Professor Umbridge promised that they would make the antidote for common poisons. As well, Umbridge gave the class homework: to research antidotes and poisons.

At least it wasn't an essay.

Dorea then looked at her timetable again.

She had flying lessons now, with the Ravenclaws.

_This promises to be interesting, _Dorea thought, _I was to be considered for Ravenclaw._

"Flying is going to be exciting," Larissa said, reading her timetable.

"I suppose the Ravenclaws are better than the Hufflepuffs," Helena stated.

Why did it matter which house they were going to have a class with?

Dorea supposed she saw it all differently, due to having a brother who's a Squib. The House rivalry didn't click with her. Nor did the blood purity. In fact, Dorea was at a loss.

"We better get going before we're late," Maria spoke out, unfazed by who was in her class.

Whilst Dorea and her friends were walking, Dorea felt a hand on her shoulder. Dorea's friends were walking in front of her so they didn't see what happened.

Surprise and shock filled Dorea's mind as she turned around to see Professor Hartley.

"What a surprise Dorea," Hartley addressed, but in a different manner and tone from Charms.

"You greatly surprised me Professor. What is it that you need?"

Professor Hartley smiled eerily, which slightly creeped Dorea out. Maybe Professor Hartley was a true Seer like rumor had told.

"You are quite different from your family Dorea," the Professor spoke.

Her words sank in like a stone being thrown in a lake.

Dorea nervously laughed.

"Why would I be different from my family Professor? We're proud, strong, rich..."

Professor Hartley shook her head.

"I don't expect you to understand now Dorea but maybe in time, you might. You have quite a future ahead of you..."

"Can you tell my future?"

"I can only tell clues and remnants of visions I experience but maybe later. Sometimes change is good..." Professor Hartley whispered in Dorea's ears, making Dorea slightly shiver.

When Dorea looked to where Professor Hartley was, the enigmatic Professor had disappeared and didn't leave a trace of her presence. It was as if the Professor was never there.

_Where did the Professor go?_ Dorea wondered, completely taken by shock and awe.

Students flocked down the hallway but they seemed completely unaware of what had happened. The whole ordeal was...strange.

Now, Dorea had to get to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

_Quidditch pitch_

When Dorea arrived at the pitch, the class had already started.

The teacher was Heather Tate. Tate had graduated from Hogwarts four years ago. She was supposedly very good at flying and used to be on the Holyhead Harpies, but due to an injury, Heather was forced to quit Quidditch but decided to return to Hogwarts to teach flying.

Heather was a somewhat of an average height. She had chocolate brown hair reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes were a faded green with specks of light brown. Her skin wasn't pale but not ran most of the staff, Heather wore black robes.

"Well, it's nice of you to grace your presence Miss Black," Heather calmly said with a smile, causing all the students to look at Dorea.

"I'm sorry Madam Tate-"

"It's alright Miss Black; it's only the first day after all."

The students then looked at the Professor intent about their flying lesson. Flying was what excited most of the young witches and wizards, especially if they wanted to try out for Quidditch.

"Let's get started then," Heather spoke, "it'll be interesting to see who goes for Quidditch try outs next year."

Dorea immediately thought of Aramis.

"Stand by your brooms."

The students obeyed.

"You're quite the quiet bunch," Madam Tate commented, "the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were quite rambunctious and excited."

The broom hovered about thirty centimeters in the air. When Dorea sat on the broom, it was a strange feeling. Her feet were only just above the ground.

Dorea had never been particularly interested in Quidditch or flying a broom at all, neither was Cassiopeia. The Quidditch and broom honors went to Pollux.

There was a boy and girl next to Dorea, and both looked remarkably similar. She supposed they were twins.

The twins had silvery blonde hair and porcelain colored skin. The boy had azure blue colored eyes whilst his twin had amethyst colored eyes and she held an enigmatic smile whilst her brother seemed to have a charismatic twinkle in his eyes.

However these twins were having a hard time to mount on their broom.

"Be calm and patient Dion and Diana."

"Well, we'd rather not do flying Madam," the girl, Diana respectfully stated, "Thestrals and Nargles are a lot more interesting, aren't they Dion?"

"Yes they are sister," Dion agreed.

Dorea then focused and concentrated on balancing on the broom. She was calm and it felt surprisingly easy.

"I see; the Thestrals and the Nargles!" Tate sarcastically stated, "you must focus on what we are doing."

Madam Tate seemed to be the more deceiving sort of person but clever.

"I take that as you thinking I'm insane Madm," Dion said, with a slight annoyed tone.

"Just do as you're told Mr. Lovegood."

Dorea then saw some of her other classmates already hovering on their brooms and some were going forward.

_This reminds me that I have to be there at Charis' Quidditch try out, _Dorea thought of her cousin who was in second year.

Larissa seemed to already fly a bit higher than everyone else. Of course, the skills for flying came natural for everybody.

"Don't you Ravenclaws tend to...be more witty...?" Dorea uncertainly asked Dion Lovegood, "is Artemisia Lovegood your sister?"

He sheepishly sighed.

"I tend to be wise Miss Black-"

"I prefer to be called Dorea."

"We tend to give advice and be smart and wise Dorea. No Ravenclaw is the exact same. Yes, Arty is my sister. Everyone keeps asking that...I guess that's what happens when your sister is Head Girl."

"It doesn't mean that you should let people walk over you brother," Diana Lovegood spoke.

Dorea nodded. The Lovegoods seemed to be more eccentric but in a good way than being insane.

Dorea looked forward and urged her broom to move forward.

When the broom moved, it moved a little fast and Dorea almost knocked over Maria.

"I guess I'll need more practice."

Maria looked at Dorea in surprise. Larissa moved past Maria but very clumsily that she almost fell over.

"Sorry Maria," she said apologetically.

Maria simply nodded her head and began to move forward on her broom.

A few of the Ravenclaws had began to fly around in a circle but they hadn't moved any higher.

The boys were having better luck than the girls.

A few of the Slytherin boys began chasing the Ravenclaw boys high above but Madam Tate was busily helping other students balance on their broom.

Antonia and Helena were on their brooms and mocking two Ravenclaw girls, who wore glasses.

Suddenly, a small fast flying object came toward Dorea's way. However, Dorea had her back to the object.

"Watch out!"

As Dorea turned around, with full force someone had purposely pushed her off her broom. Luckily, Dorea wasn't too far from the ground.

She looked up to see a bunch of older students on their brooms. Dorea recognized one of the students as her own cousin, Cedrella.

"Are you alright Dory?"

Cedrella got off her broom.

"I'm alright Ella," Dorea answered.

The other students in Dorea's class got off their brooms and rushed to where the older students were by Dorea.

Everyone in Dorea's class asked a flurry of questions but Dorea ignored them.

Next to Cedrella was a tall, pale skinned, blonde haired boy.

"I must convince Dippet to put Quidditch training and Flying lessons at different times," Madam Tate sighed, "anyway, was that you Mr. Malfoy who narrowly saved Miss Black?"

"Yes Madam," Malfoy spoke sincerely.

* * *

_Quidditch pitch, later in the afternoon_

Dorea and Charis walked toward the Quidditch pitch together.

"I wish first years were allowed to try out for Quidditch," Dorea spoke to Charis.

"Cedrella said it was fun. Callidora isn't fond of Quidditch," Charis answered.

There were a few other second years, who were waiting with the team.

"Good luck Charis," Dorea said, as Malfoy walked in front of the team.

Charis nodded and ran to where the team stood. Charis stood with the other second years. Dorea sat in the stand where the audience would normally watch the game.

"I'm Cassius Malfoy," he spoke in a stern leader like matter, "Head Boy and leader of this Quidditch team. Last year, Hufflepuff won."

The team and the second years had a sour and disgusted looks on their faces. This fueled Cassius to continue even further into his speech with a smirk on his face

"Although the other Houses see us as evil or prejudiced, it seems they've forgotten that Merlin, one of the greatest wizards of all time, was in this House when he attended Hogwarts and he isn't considered evil."

The team and the second years cheered with delight. It seemed the polite and sincere teenager was gone but instead was someone ravenous for winning and seeking vengeance on the Hufflepuffs for winning.

Typical sly but cunning Slytherins.

"Well then," Malfoy stated, "let's get started on the trials. First up is Charis Black."

Black was obviously a well known wizarding surname. In Hogwarts, the Black family who participated in Quidditch ranged from Eduardus Black to Isla Black to Cygnus Black to Pollux Black and currently, Cedrella Black.

Charis seemed to be nervous.

"Good luck Charis," Dorea whispered.

Charis had decided to try the role for Chaser. She had gotten on her broom. Malfoy threw the Quaffle high in the air.

It soared quickly.

Charis immediately went after it. Dorea watched her cousin in amazement by how fast she was going. Charis was like a blur in the sky after the Quaffle, which was making its descent.

It seemed very exhilarating, exciting but dangerous.

Dorea's mother and Cassiopeia were old class so they believed that a young lady shouldn't waste her time on Quidditch but instead ponder on who she was going to marry and how much children she would bear her husband.

Charis caught the Quaffle and was rushing toward the goal.

Malfoy nodded to Cedrella and another girl. They nodded back and quickly hopped on their brooms.

Like Charis, Cedrella and the other girl were like an extremely fast blur. They were flying towards Charis; probably trying to take the Quaffle. Charis had seen them and attempted maneuver behind Cedrella.

Cedrella suddenly stopped and turned around.

The other girl attempted to go in front of Charis but Charis ducked below and held the Quaffle closely.

Cedrella suddenly swept past Charis, making Charis drop the Quaffle.

The entire scene that was folding before Dorea was mesmerizing to watch. The tricks; the flying; the speed; the grace of it all.

As Charis grabbed the Quaffle again, the other girl appeared so suddenly in front of Charis. Since the brooms were remarkably fast, Charis fell off her broom.

The team and the other second years froze in shock.

She began to scream.

Dorea felt paralysed by shock and terrie for her cousin's life.

Cedrella's eyes widened with shock but acted quickly.

As Cedrella moved down to save her sister, Dorea quickly stood up, withdrawing her wand and shouted:

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

The whole Slytherin team looked at Dorea but then looked at Charis quickly.

Charis began to hover in the sky. Dorea guessed she must have been petrified and was only twenty meters from death.

Cedrella hoisted her broom underneath Charis and Dorea then let go of the spell.

Dorea never had felt so much adrenaline; for a minute she thought that Charis Woukd have plummeted to her demise since she was falling quicker than Cedrella could catch her and the team would have been too lateto do anything.

Cassius quickly ran out into the field.

Like everyone else, he was taken by shock and now relief that Charis Black was alive.

He looked over to Dorea, who had also come on the field.

"Are you alright Miss Black?" Cassius asked.

Charis looked a bit more nervous.

"I'm alright," Charis answered, shrugging off her fear and nervousness.

Cedrella looked extremely stricken by regret.

"I'm so sorry Charis," Cedrella said with meaning, hugging her younger sister.

Cassius looked down at the ground with disappointment in himself. He knew that ultimately, he would be responsible for everything that happened to this team.

"Ultimately, I needed to prepare you all for anything," Cassius stated, "but it looks like I may need to...improvise. We'll start the trial again but with something more easier..."

Dorea looked to see her cousin plaster a neutral expression on her face. All Dorea hoped was that Charis would be okay but nonetheless Dorea took her seat to see the trial start again.

Cassius threw the Quaffle in the air again.

Charis quickly shot in the air and as she approached the Quaffle, slowed down and grabbed it.

Cassius looked over to Cedrella and signaled her to go up.

Cedrella shot up in the air a bit slower than Charis but reasonably fast. Cedrella looped underneath Charis but Charis flew higher.

Cedrella appeared from above and grabbed the Quaffle...but Charis quickly grabbed it back but then Cedrella quickly at the same time attempted to take the Quaffle back.

Instead the Quaffle plummeted down to the ground.

Both sisters gave each other a quick glance before pursuing the Quaffle.

It looked to be very close. The entire team and Dorea watched in anticipation. Time seemed to slow down...suddenly, Charis grabbed the Quaffle and raced toward the goal with Cedrella hot on her heels.

Charis quickly scored the goal.

The team respectively clapped.

Dorea clapped as well.

* * *

_Slytherin Girls' Dormitories, at night_

After the entire day, Dorea couldn't wait to rest and relax in the common room before going to bed. All the tasks for homework slipped out of her mind as she relaxed and talked to friends.

Although the common room was dark and cold, it had a certain of home in it...whether it was just the fact there were other people or the fact that Dorea liked the atmosphere, it felt...like home.

"We better get to sleep," Maria sighed, "school is quite a serious issue."

"No one likes attending school and doing work but you Maria," Larissa lightly smiled, "but-"

"We'll need the sleep," Dorea finished her friend's sentence.

Helena and Antonia nodded in agreement.

"Good night Larissa."

"See you in the morning Helena."

"Do not throw a pillow at my face again."

"Well, it was quite funny."

"Good night all."

The thought of sleeping made Dorea felt fatigued by the time she snuggled in her bed. As she closed her eyes, the ever still darkness was the last thing she saw.

_A few hours later..._

_"Keep pushing Dory," a kind but soothing male voice whispered in Dorea's ear._

_Dorea looked around her surroundings. She was in a hospital and laying down in a bed. _

_"I...I never imagined it so difficult," Dorea answered, tears of pain streaming down her eyes._

_"You've always defied the odds Dory and this child is a miracle," the male voice answered._

_"You're almost there Mrs-"_

_A sudden pain interrupted a woman's voice-_

Dorea's eyes opened. She breathed heavily and looked around.

Dorea was in no hospital; she felt no pain; there was no nurse...but how?...

_Just a dream, _Dorea thought but she coukdn't shake the fact on how real and vivid the dream was.

It was as if the events were currently happening.

Now, Dorea just couldn't fall asleep. The dream puzzled her.

Who was the man in her dream?

The man did not sound like her father or Pollux and Marius wouldn't be allowed to witness an event like that so maybe it was her future husband.

What did he mean when he said that she always defied the odds.

Questions burned in her mind to the identity of the mysterious man. He sounded somewhat familiar but didn't sound familiar...if that made any sense.

Dorea just looked at the dark ceiling, confused.

She looked at the doorway of her dormitory.

Then Dorea almost shrieked with surprise and a little fear.

By the doorway, was a cloaked and hooded figure covered in head to toe in black. The figure ominously stared into Dorea's eyes before disappearing.

All thoughts and questions of the dream evaded Dorea's mind because now she decided to get out of bed and follow the figure.

Dorea silently got out of bed and threaded carefully out of the dormitory and into the common room.

She saw the figure then walk to the exit of the common room and whoever it was gave her a last look before leaving.

Dorea immediately exited the common room.

When she arrived in the hallway, the mysterious figure in black had disappeared. Dorea supposed now was the time to turn back and wait until morning but her curiosity and intrigue got the better of her.

However, she had to be careful. Peeves the Poltergeist roamed Hogwarts castle and would unexpectedly give students any surprise and get them into trouble. Thank Merlin, Dorea hadn't encountered the infamous Poltergeist.

By the end of the hall, Dorea saw movement and decided to run in that direction.

Whatever it was had disappeared. Dorea had decided to walk around the castle.

It was so different at night. Silence and darkness reigned the castle. Sometimes an odd ghost would float by and Peeves could sometimes be heard, cackling lightly in the distance. Dorea admitted that she liked this silence but she had to find the hooded figure.

Everythingwas so still and it made Hogwarts a completely different place at night. It looked as if it was haunted.

Dorea slowly walked barefoot, her silvery white nightgown reaching to her ankles.

Upon leaving the Great Hall, Dorea was in a large hallway. She slowly breathed and looked around, alert to her surroundings despite being half tired.

Soon she saw the hooded figure at the end of the hallway and whoever it was, was oblivious of her presence.

Dorea quickly and silently ran behind the figure and pulled his or her hood off.

The person quickly turned around to face her. Whoever it was, held a candle.

"Marius?!" Dorea whispered, "how did you? Why?!"

Marius Black smiled at his younger sister.

"I missed you Dorea," he answered, "it's very lonely at Grimmauld Palace; you never rejected me because I am a Squib."

"You're my brother Marius; I would never abandon you," Dorea answered, sincerely and gave her older brothers hug, "but how did you get here?"

"Believe it or not but there's magical substitutes Squibs can use," Marius responded to his sister's question, "since it's not really 'magic' I can access Hogwarts...and I guess I wanted to see it for my own eyes."

"I'm glad that you visited me Marius but you gave me a fright."

Dorea desperately wanted to tell her brother about the dream she had but she couldn't for some reason.

"I'm sorry but anyone I guess we should be getting back to bed."

"Agreed."

Before moving a step, someone tapped Dorea on the shoulder. With immediate reaction she turned around to face Charlus Potter and Robert Lupin.

"Well Miss Black," Charlus smiled, "we weren't expecting you out here at this time."

Marius looked at Charlus strangely.

"Who is this Dorea?"

Robert and Charlus looked over at Marius.

"Well," Dorea started, gesturing to Charlus, "this is Charlus Potter-"

Marius looked at Charlus...impressed?...or in awe?...

"-and," she gestured to Robert, "Robert Lupin?"

Robert nodded respectfully.

"I'm Marius Black," the Squib answered.

"I only thought you had one brother," Charlus frowned at Dorea.

Marius sadly smiled.

"I'm the greatest shame to the Black family since I'm a Squib; Mother and Father never mention or talk about me at all."

Dorea looked down and decided to change the conversation for Marius' sake.

"What are you going here Charlus and Robert?" she asked, wondering what business brought them here.

Charlus smirked at Robert who smirked back.

"Well," he began, "my Father gave me his Invisibility Cloak?"

Marius' eyes widened.

"So Mr. Potter," Marius spoke respectfully which earned him odd looks from Dorea, "are you a descendant of Ignotus Peverell?"

Robert beat Charlus to the answer.

"He is."

"Robert and I were testing it. It's hard to fit a lot of people under it so tomorrow night Aramis will come with me, then Edward and then Harrison."

"Wait," Dorea stated, "wasn't Ignotus Peverell and his brothers known as the Deathly Hallows and that Death gave them three items."

"That's correct," Charlus answered, "except most wizards and witches believe it's a myth but it's very true; my Invisibility Cloak belonged to Ignotus Peverell."

Dorea looked at the cloak impressed. Now, she knew that the tale of the Deathly Hallows was true.

"Is that students I hear?" came the cackling and startling voice of Peeves.

Using his magical substitute, Marius disappeared.

Before Dorea could move, Charlus covered himself, Robert and Dorea in the Invisibility Cloak.

The three of them stood tense and still. They breathed slowly.

Soon the trio saw Peeves float by.

"I thought I heard some students," he mused sadly, "I'll catch you next time, whoever you are."

He then cackled and passed by.

"Let's go to your common room," Robert whispered to Dorea, "we don't want to get caught."

"Peeves does live up to his reputation, doesn't he?"

"He hasn't met the combined force of Potter-Lupin-Wood-Diggory-McKinnon," Charlus cut in.

"I suppose so," Robert agreed.

The trio silently threaded in the castle with the Invisibility Cloak. On her side, Dorea dared to not take it off.

She relaxed when they neared to her common room entrance.

"See you later Dorea," Robert spoke.

"Until later Miss Black," Charlus smiled to which Dorea respectfully smiled back.

"See you later Robert, Potter."

Dorea nodded curtly before entering her common room to go back to the dormitory and then back to sleep. The boys left the Invisibility Cloak on and left to the Gryffindor common room.

As she laid her head on her pillow, Dorea felt the memory of the strange dream plague her again but this time she shook it aside and closed her eyes.

* * *

_**If you're wondering, Marius knows his wizarding history and has an idea of the wizarding family trees.**  
_

_**According to the Harry Potter Wiki, Charlus and Dorea have one son but his name isn't mentioned although it is speculated that the son is James. It kinda fits but there are a few bits out of place with the theory but asking for your opinions anyway; Do you think Janes should be Charlus and Dorea's son or can he be an OC character?**_

_**I'm personally going for James as Charlus and Dorea's son though.**_


End file.
